The Shortest Map Game Ever (map game)
I remember everything from those days ... when things got nasty. The world was in an age of innovation and technological progress unlike any other age mankind has seen. But at the same time, it was a world where it was dangerous and unstable. The Cold War ended two decades prior, but the rules had changed. No longer was the geopolitical landscape a confrontation of two superpowers, but it was a confrontation between the status quo and change. I remember those days as if it was yesterday. Regardless of my feelings for those days, it was the world I spent the remainder of my childhood in. This was the era that began the world as we knew it. Welcome to ... THE SHORTEST MAP GAME EVER. The Map 2016 AD The Oppressors *'Dictator JoshTheRoman' *'Usurper Nathan1123 ' *'Tyrant United Republic ' Nations *'Nations in bold are reserved for users of plausible reputation.' *When posting as your nation, make sure you use the name of your nation that is directly on the nation list or something similar to it. *You can either play as a nation or a large organization. Major Nations *'American Empire - Scrawland Scribblescratch' *'People's Republic of China - Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe)' *'United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland - Person67' *'Russian Federation - Kostdanila ' *'Fourth Reich - Vatonica' *'Japan - BOZISTANBALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL' *'French Republic - ' Europe *Popeman / Holy See - Oh, I didn't mean to push that button! † Oh, well leave a message I guess *Republic of Poland - Polska cannot into space *Sensual Republic of Croatia - SkyGreen24 *Romania - #NIHILSINDEO * Transdniestrian Corporate State - Asia * Dragon Kingdom of Bhutan - * Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea (True Korea) - Kim Jung Un The Dear Leader * Republic of Korea - KawaiiKame * The Eternal Persian Empire - * Islamic Republic of Pakistan - ..... Because I'm Just... Too... SSSWWWEEEEEETTT!!! * Republic of India - Africa * South Africa - RedDragon2000 *Imperial Republic of Chad - CHAD STRONK **People's Republic of Chad (Communist Rebels) - MAKE CHAD GREAT AGAIN North America South America *Federative Republic of Brazil - Warrioroffreedom123 * People's Republic of Venezuela (Communist) - The.Brick.Battle (talk) 01:12, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Oceania * Australia - Orwell The Game 2016 Try to keep it semi-plausible; i.e., Pakistan could nuke India after intense border conflicts because of their past history. ''' '''You have until 8/23 12:00 UTC to post! * People's Republic Of Venezuela: After our glorious revolution we set up as a free state health care for the people of our nation and solve our nation's food problems by nationalizing farms turning them into cooperative farms that can produce twice as much food. Also we make jobs and expand the economy by expanding our oil production and arms manufacturing sectors. However, secretly we are recruiting large numbers of soldiers into the armed forces and we are drawing up battle plans for the invasion of our neighbor Guyana. *The Eternal Persian Empire:' After protests,the Iran Government renames the country to the Eternal Persian Empire.'We request Iraq and Afghanistan join our nation. (Mod Response)The Satrapies of Media, Persia and Parthia are formed. That better? *'Japan:' The nation works on making a srep to unite Korea with it plans to kill Kim Jun Un and then whoever the S. Korean leader is. We begin to fix our army but a coup happen after the leader dropped a pack of noodles on the leader of the brass of the army. *North Korea: Meanwhile, more Kimmist temples are built. Kimism rises in popularity and gains more followers. *'The Holy See:' The Catholic Church begins a push towards New Evangelicalism, coordinating a global plan to reach the basic Christian Gospel to every people group yet without a written language. Pope Francis reaches out to the Patriarch of Constantinople, the Archbishop of Canterbury, and the presidents of various Protestant denominations to gather together as one "united Church" with a single, fundamentalist Gospel message, while still maintaining their separate Christian denominations. This new united organization will coordinate efforts with all Christian churches around the world to push for the revival of religion in every continent. The pope encourages programs to invite Jewish communities into the church, showing them the true Messiah of Jesus while simultaneously demonstrating his love. A political front of the united church pushes for politicians to be elected with high religious morality in various democratic governments. Abortion, slavery and all forms of racism are condemned as ungodly acts that treat good men as sub-human. Homosexuality is welcomed in the church, while still being acknowledged as a sin like any other. All priests and bishops suspected of corruption undergo strict scrutiny by the Holy Office. *'Australia:' We declare ourselves a republic from Britain but still remain in the commonwealth. We militarily occupy New Zealand finally bringing it into Australian statehood after over a century of not being Aussies. We send special forces and fighter jets to the middle east to fight ISIS and heavily crackdown on Australia's Muslim population and militarize the north of the country and Papua New Guinea from and Muslim Indonesian invasion. We decide that thanks to the corruption in the UN that it is time to start draining Antarctica's resources. With our territorial claims we begin "Ice Picking", the process to harvest water by breaking down the ice and paving the way for possible colonization. Australia and Papua New Guinea sign a pact of "eternal friendship". Australia signs several treaties with France, Britain and the USA handing over the South Pacific to the Commonwealth of Australia (and Oceania). We strengthen the ANZUS treaties and wish to take over all US problems in the Pacific. Australia positions soldiers in the Philippines, Taiwan and South Korea to deter Chinese and North Korean aggression. Australia declares East Timor and Singapore as official Australian "Allies". We end this year with Lone Vault Wanderer doing a face reveal on YouTube and Racka Racka dying by a stunt accident. Meanwhile, AC/DC begins touring in all of Australia's new territories. **'OOC Polska:' I know I'm no mod, but this seems a little ASB "ultra-expansionist" here. Colonization of Antarctica is illegal by international law, and you can't just "sign treaties" with world powers and expect them to automatically cede their overseas possessions to you. It is up to the players that are playing those nations to decide whether or not to hand over the South Pacific to your little empire. Another thing: occupy and annex New Zealand in a year, really?! Australia and NZ have always had very good relations, and it would take more than a year to invade, occupy and integrate New Zealand. The international community wouldn't really approve either. ~Orange *'Orwell:'-This game is not supposed to be take seriously and anything can sorta happen like something for no reason. Australia for the win boys. Plus Australia still claims New Zealand as an Aussie State. *Orwell, Orange has a point about the part where you don't get to just take territory from player or NPC nations without a mod agreeing as the nation or the player agreeing. Thus all Pacific possessions of France, the United Kingdom and the United States you said you took via the treaties you "Signed with them" are still owned by their respective parent nations as the treaties are considered void due to the fact that the nations giving you said land didn't agree to it. -Brick **'UK:' You can declare yourself a republic but you can't have the British Indian Ocean territory and we will defend it. *'South Africa:' South Africa begins a push towards economic growth through a series of economic plans. The government sets up an agency known as the Work Project Agency, and begins hiring around 250,000 unemployed people and several major construction firms across the country to build hundreds of hospitals, free public schools, roads, rails, and upgrading sanitation and electricity. Slum clearance also begins in major cities with thousands of workers paid to remove slums and build public housing. Mod Response. We ask Lesotho and Swaziland to join South Africa as autonomous provinces in exchange for economic aid. Incentives are also used to entice foreign companies and skilled people to set up, this also applies to local small businesses. The government also claims to support green energy and wind farms are built across the country to supply energy to rural areas. We consider having a supranational alliance across southern Africa (Which we will eventually control). We call it the Southern African Union and ask Botswana, Zimbabwe, Namibia,Madagascar and Zimbabwe. This includes a defensive/offensive/military alliance, free trade, economic aid, etc (will be expanded soon) (Mod Response required). ' *'Brazil: Our nation proposes a join war against Venezuela with Colombia (Mod response required), in response to the Communist revolution. We hope to restore democracy to Venezuela, and we also propose a pan South American Union, but first we must restore democracy to Venezuela. We work on expanding the middle class as well. We also request the Guyana join the effort. **Mod Response required. *'People's Republic Of Venezuela Diplomacy:' We request you stop your mobilization along our border as we are beginning to believe that you plan on invading us. (OCC Note: YOU WOULDN'T KNOW I PLANNED ON INVADING GUIANA BECAUSE I'M PLANNING ON DOING IT SECRETLY! SO GET YOUR TROOPS OUT OF GUIANA AS YOU WOULD HAVE NO IDEA!) ' *'Poland: We work on improving our economy and infrastructure. We also work to bring out our rich history and vibrant culture, with festivals, museums and landmarks. We place troops on the border with Kaliningrad Oblast, Russia. **Seeing the unrest in Moldova and the traitorous work of the NATO member Romania, we retaliate "on NATO's behalf" by invading, occupying, and annexing Kaliningrad Oblast. Our troops raze the city of Kaliningrad to the ground (with the exception of the remnants of old Konigsberg), and during the post-war time period we begin construction on a new Polish city from the ashes of Kaliningrad, named Królewiec. **HEHEHE you are so dead. **'We give Russian citizens of Kaliningrad Oblast the options to either become Polish citizens with equal rights as other citizens' or depart for Russia'. P.S. LOL.' **'We depart all dangerous criminals in Kaliningrad and then to Poland -- Mr.Putin' *'UK:' We have a referendum on leaving the EU and we vote to leave, David Cameron resigns and Boris Johnson is elected new leader of the Tory party and he calls another election and wins a landslide over Jeremy Corbyn finally resulting in Jeremy Corbyn being removed as Labour leader and Boris Johnson now with an increased majority of over 100 seats. That triggers Article 50 causing riots in Scotland. After local police refuse to intervene in the heavy violence the army are mobilised and sent in with orders to arrest SNP leadership as they are causing more violence while Scotland is placed under marshal law. As they leave the EU, we encourage other current EU states to leave the EU and join our new organisation the Group of European Countries (GEC) which will exclusively focus on free trade with none of the immigration laws or EU bureaucracy and no more Euro or the rich countries bailing out the poor. '''An immigration system where people place their names into a pool and companies request job applicants from that pool and these people are allowed in but only 100,000 a year and speaking English is a requirement. As the economy is still down under we make the JSA so it only lasts for four months to encourage people to get into work. To give youths some discipline national service is reintroduced with all people having to do a year's military service and the army is given this extra money out of what we are no longer paying to the EU. On JSA as well as cuts so that the NHS is now privatised and if people want to access A&E for no reason they can pay for it. With this new army we are building we get ready to '''support our new European partners and keep up the bombing against ISIL or Daesh or whatever they call themselves. **'Transdniestrian Dip:' We propose a trade agreement to the UK and we also apply to join the Group of European Countries (GEC). **'UK Dip:' OK. *'Pakistan:' It has been a few months since the end of the Indo-Pakistan border skirmishes and the issues between the two sides seemingly over. Pakistan has been focused on currently improving situations inside their own borders for the time being, and dealing with rebels that seemingly are sprouting from the ground in the north. However, another incident occurs along the border between India and Pakistan as both civilian, soldier, and officers are killed and or injured in large quantities. The location takes place between the Pakistani city of Lahore and the Indian city of Amritsar. The issue and events can never be explained by either side, as both sides blame one another for the attacks and skirmish that resulted in nearly one hundred lives lost, and a couple hundred injured. The Pakistan Muslim League, the current majority party in Pakistani government lashes out in outrage at the events of the skirmish, calling for action to be taken against India, as well as many local Muslim leaders calling it on Muslim and Pakistani life. Many even calling back to many of the past border skirmishes and two wars beforehand that occurred between the two nations. Current Pakistani president Mamnoon Hussain is forced into declaring war on India, as the active 550,000 personnel army is mobilized and 250,000 of the 500,000 reserve personnel are called into active duty. Igniting the Third Indo-Pakistani War ... *'Romania:' After a referendum, the monarchy is restored in Romania. The new monarchic parliament, eager to ally with the British, leaves the EU and joins the GEC. We invade Moldova and the Ukraine and ask Poland and Russia to do so as well. We recognize Transdniestria as a country and call for negotiations of land swaps. We also send military advisors to Tiraspol. '''Our armies swarm East, to reclaim Moldova and the lost lands to the Ukraine, the Bugeac and Northern Bucovina. Our army is being refunded, and home production is started, motivated by the proud Romanian manufacturing of arms in WW2. '''The Romanian Parliament bases itself now more on the British parliament, creating a society. We ask Britain for an exposition of an original copy of the Magna Carta in Romania, to be toured in the country. This is to be seen as a cultural exchange, in which Romanian cultural artwork shall be transported to Great Britain for a tour. **'UK Dip:' We agreed to allow an original copy to tour Romania and we sent a squadron of Euro fighter Typhoons to help in the war against Ukraine. **'Transdniestrian Dip:' We thank Romania for recognizing us and agree to negotiations for land swaps and propose that voluntary population exchanges take place between our nations. **'Romanian Dip:' We agree to these terms. We want the Transdniestrian-occupied right bank of the Dniester (which includes Bender). In return, we shall give you the Moldovan-occupied left bank. Population swaps are to be done voluntarily. **'Transdniestrian Dip:' Asks the Romanian government since we will be receiving way more populace than Romania, to get to keep the occupied left-bank lands pre-2016 war with Moldavia, to be able to house there people. Since we also helped you in war against Moldova. Russian and Ukrainian people in Romania and Moldavia in total *In the United States, Donald Trump and Newt Gingrich tie with Hillary Clinton and Tim Kaine in the Electoral College. The House votes several times, never producing a clear winner, while Newt Gingrich is chosen as Vice President by the Senate, expected to serve as acting president after Inauguration Day unless the House picks a president. George Miller wins Best Director at the Academy Awards for Mad Max: Fury Road. After the war is declared between Pakistan and India, peacekeeping advisors are sent to the region. Meanwhile, the Obama administration does nothing since Obama is almost out of office. However, the UN is called upon to intervene. *'Transdniestria:' A Russian billionaire Vladimir Olegovich Potanin with connections with the local Mafia and very good relationships with the Kremlin, keen on creating his own corporate state, gains power in Transdniestria. Since his wealth is more than 28 times the country's GDP, he easily influences the state and quickly turns it into his very own corporate state. CEO Vladimir Olegovich Potanin, to ensure a long reign over his corporate state, works day and night to secure a good living standard for every Transdniestrian citizen, which is vital to securing a long reign for him, using his personal wealth. This corporate Socialism seems to work as planned with most of the Transdniestria citizens vowing their dedication to the corporation, as well as the whole former Mafia swearing allegiance to Vladimir Olegovich Potanin and his Transdniestria Corporation, being given high executive/administrative positions within the Transdniestria Corporation as a reward for their support, only some Moldovan and Gagauzian agitators still oppose Vladimir Olegovich Potanin. The Supreme Council of the Pridnestrovian Moldavian Republic turns into the Transdniestrian Board of Directors. We join the Group of European Countries (GEC). Huge public works begin in Tiraspol and Bender to improve the cities infrastructure as well as build fortifications and major infrastructure program, a highway from Bender, to Tiraspol, to Grigoriopol, to Dubossary, to Rybnica, to Camenca, as well as a railroad following the exact same direction, again using Vladimir Olegovich Potanin's personal wealth. Several nukes from Russia are smuggled here with airplanes hired by our leader and stored in ol' good Soviet nuclear silos. Transdniestrian ruble gets tied to gold. CEO Vladimir Olegovich Potanin addresses the public in Tiraspol with a speech, "We are the farthest outpost of Russia, isolated by a sea of enemies, struggling to preserve our Russian culture and traditions, but we will never yield to our enemies. No matter how many of us fall, we shall stand our ground and preserve our religion, our culture and our traditions. Vladimir Olegovich Potanin uses his own wealth to fund an invasion of Moldova, working with the Romanian military, using the full might of the Transdniestrian military, as every 100,000 Transdniestrian citizens are called to the military to serve their corporation. **'After the voluntary population agreement was signed with Romania, CEO Vladimir Olegovich Potanin put down his own resources to speed up the voluntary population exchange, like hiring buses to transport the populace. Within a year more than 190,000 Moldovans/Romanians and Gagauzians leave Transdniestria to seek out their future in Romania, more than 450,000 Russians and Ukrainians leaving Moldavia to seek their future in Transdniestria, each ethnic group taking each other's abandoned homes in the their new countries. Both people received a generous/substantial compensation from CEO Vladimir Olegovich Potanin's personal wealth.' **'Polish diplomacy:' We ask Transnistria to accept Russian refugees from former Kaliningrad Oblast. **'Transdniestrian Dip:' We obviously agree and take as many refuges from Kaliningrad as we can. *'Russia => Eurasian Union:' Together with Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Belarus, Abkhazia, South Osetia, Armenia, Donetsk and Lugansk People's Republics signed treaty of establishing Eurasian Union (soft federation). Russian troops placed in Donets and prepared to establish EAU control in Novorossia area. As Poland attacked Kaliningrad, NUKE WARSAW!!! CYKABLAT **'Transdniestrian Dip:' The Corporate state of Transdniestria asks the Eurasian Union for an alliance. **'Polish diplomacy:' Since NATO is obliged to retaliate from attacks on NATO members, NUCLEAR WORLD WAR III TIME!!!!!!! **'Still a big N-O-P-E! You are the aggressor here ...' **Eh, that's okay, Polska shoots down the nuke with a conventional missile! **This is as plausible as me saying a Russian Superman appears and stops that missile, Warsaw is gone ... And there isn't only one nuke targeting Warsaw, there are many ... **You're really going to waste all your nukes on one city? And besides, if Australia can take over the whole South Pacific in a year, I can fend off a nuclear attack. Category:Map Games Category:The Shortest Map Game Ever